Electronic devices integrated with microphones have been widely used to collect voice inputs from users and implement voice-activated functions according to the voice inputs. For example, many state-of-the-art mobile devices include a voice assistant feature (e.g., Siri, Google Assistant) that is configured to use voice inputs to initiate a phone call, conduct a restaurant search, start routing on a map, create calendar events, add a post to a social network, recognize a song, and complete many other tasks.
A location (e.g., a room or space within a home) may include significant background noise, multiple speakers, and/or a speaker who is at a significant distance from the electronic device. It is desirable for the device to include noise and/or background mitigation measures.